memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:New Zealand Penal Settlement
Aukland reference? Where and when was Auckland ever offically or semi-officially given mention in Trek? And what is the source? --Gvsualan 09:59, 23 May 2005 (UTC) :Pathways, by Jeri Taylor, had it: "When he Paris was transported to Auckland..." (page 275, at least in my edition). I thought it was referenced on the show, but the screencap doesn't show it, and a quick searching of various episode summary pages shows it wasn't said aloud either. Randee15 18:03, 23 May 2005 (UTC) Well that doesnt qualify as canon. This should be redirected to "New Zealand Penal Settlement" and made a footnote. --Gvsualan 19:29, 23 May 2005 (UTC) Federation Penal Settlement I don't have handy to verify, but the transcripts I've found online imply a subtitle: "Federation Penal Settlement, New Zealand". The only dialog refers to the "Rehab commission" pleased with Paris' progress. Can anyone support the article's existing name? It appears this should be Federation Penal Settlement. --Aurelius Kirk 15:17, 6 March 2006 (UTC) : I believe there was a text overlay on screen that described the location that the viewer was seeing that wouldn't have been in the dialog that said this name. --Alan DelBeccio 17:07, 6 March 2006 (UTC) ::Yep, here it is. Zsingaya ''Talk'' 17:11, 6 March 2006 (UTC) Thanks for the confirmation. Since I can't find any other canon reference the existing title, I'll try my hand at renaming this artice. --Aurelius Kirk 00:48, 7 March 2006 (UTC) : I'm not sure that caption means that that place is called the Federation Penal Settlement, I think it is saying that it is a Federation penal settlement. Another way to look at this would be the opening shot of Star Trek VI that had the caption "Federation Starship, Beta Quadrant", when in fact it is referring to the USS Excelsior...yes, the Excelsior is a Federation Starship, but Federation Starship is not it's name. Likewise, other Federation penal colonies are probably just as well "Federation Penal Settlements", except they were given names that described them. In fact, with a little more digging one can find a reference to the "New Zealand Penal Settlement", specifically: "Thomas Eugene Paris. Convicted of treason. Sentenced to eighteen months at the New Zealand Penal Settlement. Paroled on stardate 48702." Therefore, New Zealand Penal Settlement is likely the best place for this article to rest. --Alan del Beccio 01:19, 7 March 2006 (UTC) You're just wiping the floor with me today, aren't you ;) I briefly had a similar thought for Federation Penal Settlement (New Zealand) but thought it was clunky. You've got a good point about that caption, and I'm inclined to agree with you, but just a thought... Federal penetentiaries are labeled as such, usually I think, to differentiate them from State prisons. Does New Zealand Penal Settlement falsely imply it's an Earth facility, rather than for violators of Federation crimes (Paris, Bashir)? --Aurelius Kirk 01:29, 7 March 2006 (UTC) : I think the aforementioned reference to it being a "Federation Penal Settlement" states who controls it, whereas "New Zealand Penal Settlement" would seem to indicate the designation or location of the colony, not the authority. Unless you want to throw the Central Bureau of Penology into this mix. (I'm kidding) --Alan del Beccio 01:45, 7 March 2006 (UTC)